Redemption
by Lima
Summary: Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron, Uub, and Vegeta have been gone a year. What happens when they see the rest of the Z fighters again?


Hey peeps! I actually turned this one in to my teacher and got an A- on it. He didn't quite undestand everything I was saying, and I'm sure you will all think I just adore telling you things you already know, but apearently I don't make enough sence for a non-DBZ fanatic. Not that I'm a- oh, never mind.  
I don't own DBZ. If you try to sue me, I'll whack you in the head with a frozen fish.   
  
Pan was surveying her friends and the four infants they held when the door opened. Bulma Briefs was still a ravishing woman; perfect, almost exaggerated curves in all the right places. If not for the worry lines around her clear blue eyes, she might have been mistaken for a woman half her age.  
Pan extended her sixth sense and took a mental roll call. Chi-chi and Goku, Goten's parents, Videl and Gohan, Pan's parents, Krillen, Marron's dad and Pan's sensitive sai-jin hearing picked up the slight whir of Marron's mom, Juuhachi-gou. Vegeta and Bulma, Trunks and Bra's parents right in front of her.  
The cast was assembled. Time for the final act.  
Vegeta grabbed Bra's cell-phone, told whoever was on the other end she'd call them back later, and then waved his hand in front of his stunned mate's eyes.  
"Hello? You in there? 911? Signal flare? Smoke signals?" Bulma snapped out of it and proceeded to call her husband everything under the sun as she ushered Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, Uub and Vegeta inside.  
Krillin turned to greet the younger Z fighters and, like Bulma, froze in shock at the sight. Since you weren't there I'll write it out.  
Pan, taller and more … womanly, in jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed, "False Advertising is Illegal", her black hair spilling over her shoulders.  
Trunks, his lavender hair longer, his face grim, hadn't changed much. Tan pants, blue shirt, boring tie. The child in his arms, however drew attention. Soft black hair and the biggest, bluest eyes they'ed ever seen watched them.   
Bra, shapely as always in a smart business suit with her cerulean hair pulled back in a neat bun. In her arms she held a baby boy. His hair was navy and his blue eyes watched them with a shrewedness that belied his innocent form.  
Goten, his shirt hidden by the hyperactive little girl he held, had unruly black locks, big black eyes and a ready laugh were this little one's defining characteristics.  
Marron, still chewing on her blonde pigtail, wrapped one arm around her dark skinned husband's arm and cradled their son in the other. He had dark skin and pale gold hair and a calm that made them all seem foolish for their worry.  
Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten sat on the couch. Marron and Uub made themselves comfortable against the wall. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
"How could you?" Chi-chi asked.  
That was all it took to set them on the defensive. "How could we? What precisely did we do?"  
Gohan glared at Trunks as he answered Bra's question, "You ran away from home, quit school, quit your jobs and moved in together." His eyes flickered toward the child in Trunk's arms, "And isn't that enough without bringing up your other sins?"  
Pan tried to rise, but Trunks and Bra grabbed her arms and held her back. Goten took the ball, "We have no right to happiness then?"  
"You're too young."  
"Older than Gohan was when he married Videl, " responded Goten.  
"He's right." Everyon looked at Videl, stunned.  
"What? My slightly dense brother-in-law can't be right every once in a while."  
Bra interrupted the exchange angrily, "He is not slightly dense."  
"OK, but I still agree," and having said so, Videl sat on the arm of Vegeta's chair.  
Vegeta's eyes flicked to Juuhachi-gou so swiftly that only those who were waiting for it spotted the cue.  
"Is it just me, or is there something different about Bra and Pan?"  
Trunks and Goten glared at their wives. Pan looked at her hands, but Bra glared back.  
"They used the Dragon balls to make themselves older."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
Juuhachi-gou tapped her husband's mouth shut and giggled meanly, "Clever, clever girls. No, really."  
Bra threw her hair over he shoulder as best she could with it in a bun, "I always get what I want." She narrowed her eyes, "ALWAYS."  
Chi-chi bared her teeth, "No matter who you have to hurt to get there."  
"Now hold on a minute-"  
In moments, Chi-chi, Krillen, Gohan, and poor Goku stuck in the middle, were all screaming at the tops of their lungs.  
Bulma looked around, Videl and Juuhachi-gou were watching and leveling the mild knowing looks on their faces. Marron, Uub and Pan were silent and still; willing to let events go where they will. Bra, Goten and Trunks looked like they wanted to yell to. And Vegeta …  
Bulma rose and disappeared into the kitchen. No-one noticed she had left until she returned with a hand gun pausing in the doorway to load it. Trunk's large blue eyes got wider, "Mom, I know you're mad, but you don't…"  
Bulma placed the barrel of the gun against Vegeta's forehead. Everyone froze and then Vegeta and Bulma began to laugh. Bulma dropped into his lap, both of them still laughing. "Did she just tell a joke I didn't get?"  
Bulma wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and answered her confused son, "A long time ago before you were born, jerk face-" she tapped Vegeta's shoulder was driving me nuts."  
"You were already there."  
"When I told him he wasn't helping he told me that if he never helped to shoot him please."  
Bra blinked, "So, you're not mad any more."  
"If he agrees to this insanity, and you two are willing to lose several years, then you must really love each other, and geekhead knows it."  
At this moment, Bra's cell-phone rang, "Mrs. Briefs' Son here, what do you want?" He listened for a moment, "The Bergelson vs Morgan? Hold on, "Dad, how did you file my cases?"  
"Plaintif's last name."  
"Thanks. Ok, Carrie, it's gonna be under…"  
"You filed papers?"  
"I'm in that house all day."  
"He's like the ultimate search engine, Vegeta.com for all the things we keep losing."  
"Can we talk about something else now? Anything else?"  
Pan watched as Krillin was won over by his wife, but Gohan wasn't giving in.   
"Marron, what do you have to say?"  
Marron buried her head in her husband's shoulder and whimpered as her son gurgled in her arms.  
"What's wrong with her?" The anguish in Kirllin's voice would have cracked a heart of stone, but Goten was a total marshmallow, "No-one knows. She tripped and banged her head, but she seemed ok. She's taken plenty harder hits before; but none of the doctors can tell us what's wrong."  
Gohan snarled, "See? They can't even take care of themselves when they get hurt. They're just children."  
Uub, who had been silent throughout, glared at Gohan, "You were not there. You should not condemn."  
Bulma sighed, "But we weren't there. My kids got married and had kids and I was mad at them. What kind of mother-"  
Vegeta set Bulma on her feet and headed for the door. "Bulma's voice followed him, "Where are you going?"  
"I'll be right back."  
A moment later, Vegeta slammed a large cardboard box onto the coffee table smiling triumphantly, "Court is now in session."  
Bulma opened the box, video tapes neatly labeled and stacked several manilla folders, neatly labeled and filled with papers, a three-ring notebook, again neatly labeled and packed. Bulma popped the first cassette, the (one labeled I) into the VCR. Words appeared on the screen.  
  
"The Day Sanity Died"  
Directed by:  
???  
Starring  
Goku Son  
Chi-chi Son  
Bulma Briefs  
Krillen  
Juuhachi-gou  
Gohan Satan Son  
Videl Satan Son  
Goten Briefs' Son  
Bra Briefs' Son  
Trunks' Son Briefs  
Pan Son Briefs  
Uub  
Marron  
  
Phosiopath with the camera:  
Vegeta  
  
Clips organized by  
Lima  
Vegeta  
Goku Son  
  
Credits by Lima  
  
Enjoy the show  
  
"Catch!" Pan's scream, a splash as Goten missed his niece entirely, partially due to Bra wrapped around his waist. The camera panned to Bulma, Chi-chi, Juuhachi-gou and the rest laughing, eating, chatting.  
A new clip- Pan's graduation.   
Goten and Trunks eight and nine respectively playing in the surf.  
Gohan and Videl's wedding.   
Chi-chi threatening Goku with a frying pan.  
Bulma, Juuhachi-gou and Videl shopping.  
Bra's first Christmas.  
Events monumental and mundane; but suddenly it seemed so foolish to dismiss these simple pleasures. At first, Bulma put in the tapes, but the fifth shook so much in her pale hands that Vegeta did it for her.  
Bra, Pan and Uub on the monkey bars.  
The whole gang at the fair.  
Bra at work as a lawyer.  
Pan and Goten, arms full of books on the steps of the University.  
Gohan teaching class.  
Bulma at a meeting.  
Chi-chi cooking.  
"What did you do, stalk us?"  
Vegeta handed Chi-chi the notebook.  
Photographs were paper clipped to sketches. Bulma, Juuhachi-gou, Videl and Chi-chi sipping tea and gossiping.  
Marron, Uub, Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra all curled up in front of the fireplace; the light playing across their faces.  
Marron nursing her son.  
The folders contained birth certificates, marriage licenses, copies of vows, resumes, class schedules, anything that might be important.  
"Dad, you are strange."  
Chi-chi hugged Goten and Bra. Krillen wrapped his arms around Marron and Uub. Gohann hesitantly took Pan and Trunks into his arms.  
"Strange but effective. Welcome back everyone."  



End file.
